The Duke University CFAR Social and Behavioral Sciences (SBS) Core (Core G) is the primary hub for university wide scientific consultation on the design and conduct of social and behavioral studies related to HIV infection. In line with the overall mission for a CFAR, this Core provides value-added services to enhance and further develop the conduct of social and behavioral science HIV/AIDS research at Duke. The Core has four aims: 1) Enhance the quality and quantity of social and behavioral HIV/AIDS research at Duke, through the provision of scientific consultations throughout the grant development and research process; 2) Build the individual and collective capacity of Duke SBS researchers, by attracting and supporting new investigators, providing mentorship and training, and facilitating networking among investigators at Duke and between Duke and other CFARs; 3) Enhance the reach and impact of Duke SBS studies by assisting researchers in the dissemination of their findings to the study community and the larger scientific community, and by assisting researchers with the community engagement process in order to prioritize research that reflects community need; and 4) Enhance the conduct of SBS research in the Duke Infectious Diseases Clinic by building a clinic database of psychosocial variables, which can be used to support new grant applications and to recruit patients into SBS and clinical studies. Building on the strengths and expertise of Duke investigators, the Core is helping to promote research innovation across four main areas: social determinants of HIV infection; substance abuse and mental health; intervention trials; and biobehavioral studies.